my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midori Crane
---- Midori Crane (ミドリ クレーン midori kureen) is a secondary year student in U.A. High, placed in Class 2-A training more to strengthen her physical skills rather than be a pro hero. Midori is primarily known in U.A. High as the younger sister of Kaito Crane, a former graduate of U.A. who turned rogue after becoming a pro-hero. This reputation has made her pretty repelling to the other students of the high school despite her being one of the cheeriest students in class. Midori's quirk is called Nine Lives, allowing her to survive nine fatal strikes to her body before giving out and so is called Feline Hero: Hellcat (フェリン ヘロ ヘルカット ferin hero herukatto). Appearance Personality Midori shows her self off to be quite the happy camper, never really ever seen without a smile on her face. Her cheery attitude is almost fake as she always presents herself to never being with problems ever despite her dark history. Midori is generally really friendly to other people and will try to meet other people as much as she can, ignoring the reputation that she unwillingly earned from the school. Her smile and friendly vibe makes approaching her quite easy for some people, making people feel welcome to come up to her and say hi. She holds a very good relationship with many of the teachers of the school who have taught both Kaito and her, knowing that they are trying to prevent her from turning out just like her brother. Only really having joined U.A. High to make friends as well as strengthen her physical capabilities, Midori doesn't really care much for becoming a pro-hero like she says she does and sees U.A. as rather an opportunity to gain a life she missed out on. In reality, Midori is severely scarred by the actions of her older brother who had murdered both her parents and her at an unexpected time. Having spent a history and childhood of care and love from Kaito, the years of trust that she had built for him suddenly broke when she was met at the sharp end of his blade. Discovering her quirk through this way, Midori holds nothing but extreme hate for her brother and focuses more on honing her skills in order to take on Kaito. Her true intentions for joining U.A. High was a cover and a sanctuary where Midori might feel safe whilst her brother is on the loose. Although she does truly care about the people who go there, she has shown that she can easily risk other peoples' lives and feel no guilt while doing so. However when she is subjected to the situation she will not hesitate to use her quirk to protect other people by making her a human shield. Quirk and Abilities Nine-Lives (ニネリブス nineribusu) is a mutation quirk that gives Midori qualities like a cat, with enhanced senses as well as super quick reflexes that allows her to dodge life threatening attacks. She becomes inhumanly aware of her surroundings which makes it hard for villains to sneak up onto Midori without her knowing. Her body also becomes extremely reflexive, moving back unconsciously to dangerous attacks coming for her to save her skin. Great Agility: High Endurance and Durability: Equipment Relationships Kaito Crane Trivia